A Warm Welcome
by SevRez
Summary: The year is 2160. Mankind's introduction to the galaxy was less than great. Humans are not well liked, one veteran notes bitterly. That's fine, he thinks. The aliens don't like him, he doesn't like them right back. But one night comes where he finds himself drinking alone and two alien beauties take the chance to ensnare him as their plaything. Maybe aliens aren't so bad after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know what you're thinking: Where's the update to "Wolfsblood"? Scroll down to the end of the chapter for info regarding that.**_

_Since the summary can only let me say so much, I thought I would explain myself here._

_This is an idea that had been eating at me for a while now: A human male enters into a polygamous relationship with two asari shortly after the end of the First Contact War. I know it may seem like some juvenile male fantasy – that's probably because it __**is**__ – but I'm letting you guys know that I plan on injecting some depth into it. _

_This story won't have much in the way of intricate plots and whatnot and is more of a personal exploration. Here, you can read about a human man who lucks out and falls into the arms of two beautiful alien women. You can read about his thoughts on his good fortune, his changing life as he is suddenly influences by these angels on his shoulders, their nights out on the town, their nights spent in, and all that stuff._

_I'm going to assume this premise will alienate a good amount of female readers on the grounds that this is cheap wish-fulfilment for chauvinist pigs. I'm fine with that. They can think whatever they want – and they may be right on some counts. _

_But I know my audience. And they're not it._

_So, if you are my audience, I can only say one more thing:_

_**Enjoy.**_

**]|||[**

The Citadel was a rather pretty space station, Tom had to admit. Better looking than the festering piss-hole known as Omega or, hell, even the pride of the Alliance, Gagarin Station. Nice and clean and perfect so long as you didn't pry too much or go snooping around the lower ward levels. The "shining beacon" of galactic civilization… for the "greater species", at least.

Salarians were well enough off, Turians definitely had it great – that tends to be the case when your kind wins a war to save the galaxy from a horde of savages. But God – or whatever deity you worshipped – help you if you were hanar or elcor. Or even worse: a human.

Lt. Thomas Ford learned that the hard way, unfortunately. After seeing all the blood spilled on Shanxi first hand, the marine had decided to go check out for himself just what mankind stumbled bass-ackwards into when they opened relay 314. He had come to the multi-armed station as part of the new human ambassador's Alliance security detail, a rather cushy assignment that he'd been able to pull thanks to the clout he had built up with a (now famous) holding action on Shanxi.

The "Bull of Blackwall" is what some of the Brass had taken to calling him afterwards, "the man who turned back wave after wave of turian assault teams". All Tom had done was hold an outpost. Strategically important, yes, but he had only done what he was ordered to do. Nothing more, nothing less. Though, they had pit him against alien invaders, so he supposed it may have been a big deal to some.

In truth, Tom had been only one of thirty marines, nearly half of which had an N designation of 4 or higher. All of them had been fine young men as well as some of the bravest sons of bitches Tom had the pleasure of fighting alongside. Thirty men held Blackwall valley. Thirty, not just one larger-than-life idol some people back on Earth dreamed up to raise Alliance public approval.

Days of fighting, long hours of blood and sweat and eezo-burn from overheated weapons. Never-ending sleepless nights with no reprieve from the smell of rotting corpses. Just sitting and waiting for the birds to launch their next relentless attack, waiting to fight them off and hope they'd take the hint and retreat even though they never would. And what did all that work get them? An introduction to a galaxy that somehow both feared mankind and held them in contempt.

The salarians would look at humans as if they were smaller, furry-headed krogan, Tom noted in his own dealings with the amphibious creatures, always wary of what the "barely evolved apes" would do next. The Bull always had the feeling that the skinny frogs thought him to be the dumbest shit in the galaxy. Granted, they would be correct on some counts (Thomas was never the model student) but still. He would ask a simple question and they would sneer and respond with such venomous patronization that Thomas could almost feel his skin burning.

The turians weren't any better. High and mighty, for sure, especially of the "learn your place, filthy human" variety. They were the kind of people who did not like to lose, Tom assumed, and it was clear that the events at Shanxi had soiled what could have been a very beneficial political relationship. But what had been done had been done and there was nothing to change that. They didn't like humans, and Tom didn't like them right back. _Damn oversized birdies can't go a minute without bringing up Relay 314 and "human brutality"… then again, neither can I._

The volus were a short, round people… and just hilarious to look at. All the same, they were an absolutely shady bunch. It may have been the masks, it may have been the feeling Tom got that they were going to suck his bank account dry, but the marine simply could not bring himself to trust the walking beach balls.

The hanar and the elcor were alright to an extent, unfailingly polite during most of Tom's dealings with them. But being courteous was sort of their thing, he later figured, so he was reluctant to give them points for that. Still, it was nice to know that there were some species out there who did not completely blame humans for the blunder that was mankind's first contact with an alien race.

And then there were the asari… Now that was a species that was simply a mystery to Tom, no matter how familiar their forms where. Shorter and of a slighter build than most humans, the daughters of Thessia were elegant, wise, and peaceful, nearly perfect mirrors of human females… if human females happened to possess and almost unnatural beauty, lovely blue skin, and weird head-tentacles. While it was embarrassing to admit, Tom could not deny that he would often steal looks at them on occasion, especially at the cute receptionist he frequently saw at the embassies in the Presidium.

It had been said that the asari were feminine mystique made flesh… and Tom found that he was more than inclined to believe in that statement. The way they made having graceful movements seem effortless, the fluttering eyelashes whenever they blinked, the sheer femininity they gave off, it all sent Tom for a loop. Asari looked so much like human women, the living personification of the feminine, yet at the same time they were alien to him. Even with the translating software he had uploaded to his neural implant, their voices were musical and sweet. That's not even getting to the fact that the asari were all unfailingly attractive, even the lethal looking ones that worked over in C-Sec.

Of course, Tom had no wish to think about all the aliens who would most likely look down on him. No, the human marine would rather all his problems disappear, at least for a few hours.

Tonight, Tom found himself in a bar, an out of the way joint somewhere off Paneras Square in the commercial area of the Presidium. It was a human-friendly establishment – in other words, it was run by humans, for humans. The best – and only – kind of place for his kind to get decent service as well as food that didn't have unfortunate side-effects.

There _were_ certain asari foods and drinks that were safe for humans to consume, but Tom was not in the mood to try new things. For now, he would just play it safe.

The war hero turned glorified bodyguard sat at the bar, a glass of some nice, strong liquor in hand. Sure, it burned a bit going down, but then again, the best drinks always did. _A little kick never hurt nobody_, Tom thought.

There was music playing as well, a high-tempo synthetic tune that pointedly did not sound like anything from Earth. He couldn't quite place it, but Tom was sure he'd at least heard it somewhere before. Turians weren't exactly big on music – or any art form other than war – and neither were salarians, aside from old ancestral hymns and the more recent heavy club music. Tom listened carefully for another moment, picking up on some soft, feminine singing voices.

_Asari_, he then realized. _Of course it's asari. Sounds like their kind of music, too_.

At first the human was confused. Why would a human bar play alien music? Tom always thought himself to be as red-blooded as a human male could get, loyal to the Blue and White despite its faults and hardworking almost to a fault, but he knew his species was not among the most accepting of those on the galactic scene. To see his kind embrace alien culture so soon after Shanxi got flattened skull-faced birds was more than a little off-putting.

But then Thomas remembered what the Asari Republics had done for mankind by brokering a peaceful resolution between the Alliance and the Hierarchy before the conflict at Relay 314 escalated into a full blown war. A war that would have most assuredly ended with Earth as a smoking sphere of ash… and more than a few shattering blows done to the birds. Humans fought to the end and then some.

It could be justifiably said that the Alliance owed a great deal to the asari, including the fact that humanity was able to wrangle themselves an embassy so quickly after joining the Citadel Council's domain. Most species apparently waited years, even decades, before being granted associate membership of the Citadel Council.

_The blue ladies probably did it to paint a nice, pretty picture of themselves to those back on Earth. They may be nice to look at and no one's denying they're about as compassionate as they come, but I'm sure they didn't do all that out of the kindness of their hearts. There's always a catch…_

Tom took another gulp of his drink, relishing the burn as it slid down his gullet. The bioti-ball game that was being displayed on the bar's holo-screen was no exactly enrapturing. Volus against hanar, while novel and often good for a few laughs, wasn't the most exciting thing to watch and got old pretty quickly. The human took a quick look around the joint after noting the late hour on his omni-tool. Tomorrow was one his precious days off, so he did not need to worry about waking up on time, but he also did not wish to spend his free time sleeping.

The bar, he noted, was not as crowded as it had been when he first arrived after his shift ended. Fresh off the hook from a mind-numbingly boring guard duty, drinks, music, and some sports seemed perfect. To spend some time with a gathering of his fellow earthlings seemed even better. So he drank, he chatted and he laughed, the usual bull after a long day. But for some reason, Tom felt like staying a bit longer than normal, perhaps to break the mold of this particular after-work ritual. Why not shake things up a bit?

So, he drank some more. Not enough to get shit-faced drunk, but certainly enough to forget what an awful decision it was to get himself assigned to this station.

_Oh, it'll be easy. A nice cushy job, right in the heart of the civilized society. No need to fight pirates or slavers. Consider it a vacation. What a fucking stupid choice. I would rather deal with slavers than this. At least I would have had something to do._

There were but a few patrons left in the establishment, a group of fellow embassy workers, stuffed suits who sat at desks all day, now gathered in a single booth near the door, some C-Sec officers, tired from a long day of putting up with assholes, and the bartender, a gruff, older gentleman who sported a nasty scar over what was left of his right ear.

Tom was left with them… and the two lithe figures who were seated near the back. They were slender, shapely asari, both their own lovely shade of blue, one dark, the other a lighter hue. When they first entered a couple hours past, they turned heads by the dozens, grace and sensuality oozing from every little step and movement. The blue ladies ordered their drinks like anyone else, as if they weren't standing there wearing short cocktail dresses that were… _generous_ in their exposure of skin. The bartender tended to them rather quickly and as soon as they got their drinks, the two blue angels retreated into the back, silently watching the humans converse from their hidden-away table.

That had been hours ago. Now, the asari seemed to be watching him. Predatory eyes, emerald green and aqua blue, were trained on Thomas, he could feel it deep in his gut. It was an odd thing to feel like helpless prey, especially when one was a man like Thomas Ford. He had always been on the large side, standing a good head taller than many of his fellow marines. And he had grown accustomed to people giving him a wide berth, even the prideful turians.

To be unmade by asari, the sensual beings that were known for wisdom and peace (among their other, less spoken of traits)… Thomas knew for sure that he was not in Kansas anymore.

_Never been to Kansas either… though, that doesn't seem to matter right now._

The two asari watched him with something he pegged as mischievous intent, and Thomas watched them right back, hoping that the look on his face was one of intimidation and "don't fuck with me, alien freaks" rather than "come and mock the dumb, barely evolved primate".

He expected his glare to be returned in kind, or at least for the blue vixens to make like a tree. He wasn't normally rude or confrontational, but he didn't want any more trouble with the aliens, no matter how attractive they were.

Instead, they smiled at him – charming, warm smiles, too – and giggled. Giggled! And not the humiliating kind either. They were the cutesy, feminine giggles that Thomas knew all too well from human women.

Tom's look of confusion only made the asari's smiles grow bigger. He could see them clearly from across the room, whispering and giggling and smiling, all while looking at him. The smiles weren't friendly smiles, either. Well, they _were _friendly, just way friendlier than simply "friendly" friendly. The smiles the human was receiving were less "greetings, human" and more along the lines of "We're going to mount you like a saddle".

Tom took another gulp of his drink, finishing it. The burn was there, but he paid it no mind. The human did not know whether to get down on his knees and thank his God or beg the old bastard for help.

**]|||[**

"He's a large one, isn't he?" Marrei spoke quietly, toying with the cute little straw that came with her drink. The asari maiden's green eyes were locked on a very specific target, clear across the sparsely populated bar. A human male, tall and broad-shouldered, sculpted like one of the marble titans from his "Earth" she had read so much about.

The human sat at the bar, alone save for the drink that held his attention. The fur that grew from his scalp was black as the void, contrasting nicely against his pale skin. He was not a sickly pale like some salarians were, but a rather alluring shade of apricot. Even when hunched over on a stool, the human had a dominating physical presence due to his impressive stature.

"Humans usually are," replied Marrei's companion, the second maiden, Lataya. The blue-eyed woman took a sip from her own drink. "Compared to us asari, that is."

The closest friends were Marrei and Lataya, ever since they were born only a day apart almost three centuries past. Raised like sisters in a sub-community among the gleaming towers of Serrice, the great metropolis of Thessia, the two girls were nigh inseparable. They had shared many things in their time together, such as schools and homes. They shared responsibilities like paying rent and feeding the pet.

They even shared lovers on occasion – as well as becoming lovers themselves. Exploring each other's mind and body, sharing the pleasure from the guests they brought into their bed, it came as easy as breathing to them, such was asari culture. Being close, being intimate both physically and mentally, it was simply in their blood. In nearly every asari's blood.

"My, my… If humans reproduced like asari, you would think that this one has some krogan blood in him," Marrei said, her voice a low purr as she gazed at her prey hungrily.

Lataya scoffed, leaning back into her seat. Her dress strained delightfully against her generous bosom, her friend noted silently. "It doesn't work like that, Marrei."

Marrei simply smiled and reached out to take a hold of Lataya's hand, her fingers brushing softly against warm blue skin. Lataya's cheeks grew a shade darker, the asari looking away bashfully. She turned her aqua eyes back on the human, avoiding Marrei's sultry look.

Lataya then gave a small smile, blushing harder. "The human is staring at us," She said softly, shyly looking down at her lap while sitting straight and squaring her shoulders. As such, her well-endowed chest became much more prominent. Marrei smiled at that.

_You may act like a shy, blushing maiden, but I know better. Much better… _

"Good," said the one with emerald eyes, casting a look of her own towards the human to see that he was, in fact, staring. Marrei was pleased that the male looked rather… enraptured by them. "That's why we wear dresses like these." Marrei took a strap on her shoulder and pulled before quickly releasing it, letting it snap against the smooth, swell of her breasts.

Marrei looked back to the human to catch his reaction to her provocative display. It had the desired effect, much to the asari's pleasure. Now wide-eyed, the human continued to stare, though now he looked close to crushing the glass he held in his hand.

"Oh, don't be afraid human," Marrei whispered, plucking at her tiny straw, occasionally sipping her sweet asari honey-mead. "Come closer and speak with us. We won't bite. Much…" She giggled then, more than a little tipsy.

But the human turned away from her, suddenly more interested in the bottom of his glass than the work of art that was Marrei's body. The maiden pouted, shoulders drooping as she sank back into her chair. "Lataya, surely we are not as threatening as the turians and their sharp fangs?"

Her friend and sometimes lover reached over and gently cupped her chin, making her match her gaze. Marrei hummed at the warmth of Lataya's soothing touch.

"Of course not, love." Lataya reassured her, dropping her shy maiden act. She glanced at the beast of a human, head tilting to the side, observing him with no small amount of appreciation. "Though, I do not believe that human is afraid of any turian, no matter how sharp their claws are."

"Then why doesn't he come and join our company? Humans haven't been around for very long, but I know for a fact that we asari closely resemble the females of the species. I'm sure that drinking with us would be far better than sitting by himself! Poor thing looks so lonely!"

Lataya took another sip from her drink, a glowing volus mixture. "Then perhaps we should be the ones to approach first. He does not look like he's been on the station very long. Maybe he's not used to asari. It might be up to us to make sure his first impression of Thessia is a good one."

Marrei bit her lip. "Should we?"

The aqua-eyed maiden nodded. "You and I haven't shared a plaything in a while. It's been four years since Narra, far too long of a wait in my opinion." Lataya smiled as she slowly ran her fingers across her collarbone. "And as you said, he does look rather lonely."

Marrei was not paying much attention then. Her eyes were back on her prey.

"Goddess," She breathed, once again musing over the creature across the room. "Look at his arms! How strong do you think he is?"

Lataya smirked. "Very. Enough to pick us up and toss us around like we weighed nothing."

Marrei shivered at that, her dress suddenly feeling far more constricting than usual. And she could have sworn it had not been quite as warm a moment before. "I can see why the salarians call them brutes."

"Oh, hush!" Lataya snapped, frowning. _She always was the sensitive one._ "I don't think the human – or any human – would appreciate that!"

Marrei did not take her eyes off of the male. "Spare me the lecture. I happen to like brutes. And so do _you_, if I recall. Do you remember the krogan we shared last century?" _Goddess, she had been a powerhouse._

Marrei stifled another giggle, nearly choking on her drink. "So, your plan is to just go over there and snatch the human away to our den of mischief and pleasure? Convert another alien to the joys of asari?"

"Well, we've never shared a human before and we haven't had the pleasure of a male in years. And this one is certainly a delight to look upon." Lataya shifted in her chair, trailing one finger down to her navel, absently touching herself. _Brazen girl_, Marrei noted with a smirk. _Shy maiden didn't work, so you're going for a more direct approach. _

The emerald-eyed asari then gave a wicked smile, plucking the tiny straw from her glass before knocking back the rest of her honey-mead. "It's settled then," She declared, standing up and straightening her dangerously short skirt. Her dress was a form-fitting eye-catcher that barely reached her thighs, the fabric so fine and sheer it was likely to disappear under some water. "I should probably clear my morning appointments for tomorrow. We'll be sleeping in, it seems."

Lataya stood up as well, her dress less snug than her companion's, instead sporting a neckline that dipped all the way down to her navel. It was a wonder how her breasts remained so perky when it was clear she wore no supporting undergarments.

"That's if we get any sleep at all," She quipped.

The asari giggled, catching the human's attention once again.

Much later, Marrei would not be able to decide what she enjoyed more: the long night she and Lataya ended up enjoying with their new plaything or the look on the big, dangerous human's face when he saw two blue beauties descending upon him like birds on their prey.

**]|||[**

_A little longer than the chapter I usually put out, but I suppose that's not a bad thing. There will be more to come, as this was just an introduction of sorts. Just to get a feel for the setting and characters._

_Honestly, I think that Mass Effect is one of the most progressive video games out there. That's fantastic, really it is. But I'm not the kind of guy who would write about the adventures of a super duper feminist transsexual turian-kin social justice Shepard. As you can tell by now, I am not sorry for being male, nor am I sorry for writing strong male protagonists (or lucky male protagonists). What you read here is what you can continue to expect from me. I write not-weaksauce human men and often they get romantically involved with beautiful women, such as the asari. Rejoice, those who don't like to have slash and turian-smut shoved down your throat._

_Moving on, I've got lots of good news for you guys!_

_The next chapter of my ASOIAF fic, "Wolfsblood", is almost complete and will be posted soon! (For those just joining me, "Wolfsblood" is my unapologetic Stark!Wank fix-it fic) Expect romance and scandal and Robb Stark struggling with things such as: an uncomfortable chair made of swords, beautiful noble ladies all vying for his affections, and his direwolf breaking into the kennels every night._

_Also, I have more stories planned! Please check my profile for more information on what's in development!_

_On an unrelated note (though, it's still good news): I just purchased tickets to the IMAX showing of "Transformers: Age of Extinction"! I simply cannot wait!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry for the short delay. Enjoy._

**]|||[**

Tom had always prided himself for being "above" the allures of womenfolk. His time in the Alliance had beaten professionalism into him to the point where fraternization was simply not an issue. However strong the temptations were, his willpower was stronger. Sure, the company of a pretty lady was nice and all – as well as far more pleasing than the company of a fellow man – but Tom had made himself better than to be disarmed by a simple cute smile and batted eyelashes.

"A strong mind is just as important as a strong body," his father would say to him when he was younger. Those words continued to ring true for Tom, even long after he had left Earth to join the Alliance.

…But mother of _**God**_, did Tom get blindsided tonight.

A single woman by herself? He could have handled that easily, even if she was absolutely gorgeous. But he had to deal with _two_ of them. Two stunning paragons of femininity and sensuality, circling him like two panthers ready to strike. And that was not even touching on the fact that the two women happened to be blue-skinned aliens born half a galaxy away from Earth.

They had Tom trapped with no route to escape, one on either side of him as he sat at the bar.

One of the asari, the taller, shapelier of the two, had white markings adorning her angelic face, a burst of petals across her brow and forehead. At the moment, she was near pressing herself into his side, a look of false innocence in her eyes. She idly poked at his arm, almost in disbelief at how much thicker it was than her own.

"We don't see many humans on this station," She spoke, her soft voice an odd mix between 'wise, ancient alien' and 'curious party girl'.

Ignoring the warmth spreading through his chest and across his face, Tom managed to form a not-pathetic response. "We're new to the galaxy at large," He started, making sure to look the lady in the eyes and not lower. "And a lot of us humans don't think we'll get much of a warm welcome after our… explosive introduction to Citadel Space."

The asari cocked a brow, an eerily human expression, leaning back against the bar and giving Tom a very good opportunity to see how well-formed she was. With the way she was dressed, all tight silk and a plunging neckline, he was sure it was on purpose.

"You think your kind is unwelcome?" She asked, appearing to be genuinely concerned.

Tom shrugged, a deliberately aloof gesture. The last thing he wanted was to look like a whining stiff.

"Unwelcome, unwanted, perhaps even a little hated," He replied, his voice flat. He kept a straight face as well, unwilling to betray anger and disappointment, even with bad memories tugging down at the corners of his mouth. "At least, that's what I picked up from most people here."

It was just Tom's luck that the asari at his side seemed to be able to read him, somehow picking up on his thoughts by just looking at him. She nodded, "I see. I know that there is still tension between your people and those of the Citadel Council. Especially with the turians, because of the fighting at that colony…" She trailed off, realizing she might have started to dig up unpleasant thoughts. But even then, the asari was not at all swayed from her mission, easing herself _closer_ to the imposing human male.

"To say that there's 'tension' is a bit of an understatement, miss," Tom answered, chuckling mirthlessly. Inside his mind, the more primitive side of him was furious at his apparent self-sabotage in being brusque with the two asari at his sides. It had been a _long _time since Tom had the pleasure of woman's company.

The other blue siren, a shorter, slender woman, finally spoke, resting a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I've heard about humans facing discrimination and prejudice here on the Citadel," She said, her voice smooth like honey. "Simply dreadful. I'm sorry if you have had to encounter it. Such behavior is far from our best."

It was a hell of thing that she managed to draw a small smile from Tom. Or perhaps not, considering her dress was just the right amount of smug to show off her toned, athletic body.

"No need to apologize, miss." Tom told her, stealing a once-over of her feminine form. _Not bad at all._ "It's not like you two ladies have done anything like that. And it's not as if I can't handle it. I've dealt with far worse than racist insults."

The shorter asari smiled, and for a moment Tom was a teenage boy again. Heat returned to his face for he was unsure if the woman's smile was because of his cracking wise or that she caught him ogling her.

"We assumed as much," Said the asari with facial markings, drawing his attention back to her. "You don't carry yourself like a normal person."

Tom gave the asari a bemused look. "That so?" He inquired, curious as to what she meant by that.

The slender asari answered for her friend, "Your posture betrays a military history. Your movements are all deliberate. Disciplined."

That drew an actual chuckle from Tom, even if it was from disbelief.

"Perceptive of you."

A finger slowly tracing the contours of his arm drew Tom's focus back to the alien with the great rack.

"We asari always are," She said with confidence, smiling proudly. "Some salarians even go as far as to say that my kind have minor telepathic abilities."

And there it was. That sense of superiority Thomas had gotten from damn near every alien he came across since landing on the Citadel. The smile dropped off his face as if gravity had made it its bitch.

Tom raised his glass for a gulp of his drink only to remember that he had run dry a while before the asari descended upon him. Even worse, the bartender was nowhere in sight, undoubtedly having made himself scarce to help his fellow man in getting lucky with two alien dames.

At the time, Tom had appreciated it. But now…

The human frowned. "I suppose that's impressive," He said, halfway cordial. _It's better than what the salarians say about mankind. Or the turians. Best thing I've heard a turian say about humans is that we make good targets._

The face-painted asari adopted a more even look, making a gesture of indifference. "That's just what a few salarians say and it's known that salarians like to say plenty of things. I wouldn't put so much faith in speculation. Really, we are just people like everyone else."

She smiled then, her angelic face growing brighter. Tom did not think it was fair. He was a grown-ass man who fought and killed scary, scaly aliens and now here he was, half frustrated, half unbearably horny, all because of a couple of pretty blue faces.

In his mind, he argued with himself over how to respond. In the end, his male pride won out over carnal urges.

"Wow," He said, sounding unimpressed. "Superior _and_ humble. Amazing."

The asari blinked, her radiant smile faltering. It came like a stab to his heart to see her cheeks grow purple. It was then that Tom realized he had never seen an embarrassed asari before. They had always seemed so… regal, royal even. If he were to be honest then, he thought she looked sort of… adorable.

"We… we were not trying to offend," The other woman said, hands raised apologetically. "If you thought that Marrei was inferring that asari are somehow… better…"

"Relax, miss." He interrupted, suddenly embarrassed himself when he took a moment to consider how much of a cock he was being just moments before. _They were just making conversation, Tom. Two hot blue aliens practically in your lap! Quite torpedoing yourself!_

Baser urges had risen to the forefront of his mind and now he was attempting to salvage what could possibly be a fantastic night. "It was a joke," He half-lied. "A bad one too, apparently. Look, I'm… I'm not trying to be rude. You two seem like a couple of nice, friendly ladies just trying to make small talk. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

The smiles returned to the asari's faces. "That won't be necessary, Mister…?"

Tom set his back straight, holding out a hand to shake. The asari gave it a quick look of confusion before slowly, gently mirroring the gesture with her opposite hand. Her skin was soft, Tom noted, and warm.

"Thomas. Thomas Ford," He answered with a grin.

"Thomas Ford," Marrei repeated, almost whistfully. She looked right into his eyes as she said it. The human's heart almost forgot to beat of a moment. "I like it."

"You can call me Tom," He said, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Both asari were smirking now, like they knew exactly what was going through the poor human's head…

"You can call me Lataya," The slender asari replied, touching her fingertips to her collarbone, unknowingly – or knowingly – drawing the man's eyes to her cleavage. It was very nice cleavage. Perhaps not as… pronounced as her friend's, but still.

"And my name is Marrei."

_I've seen this vid before. I'm either going to have the best night of my life or I'm going to be torn apart by a couple of alien succubae. God, if you exist, please make it the first thing._

Tom cleared his throat, the strain in his pants making it uncomfortable to sit on the barstool. "So… what was that about you asari being telepaths?"

Marrei giggled, her voice rich and feminine. "It's not true of course. At least, not in the way the salarians believe it to be. It may look that way to them, but in reality it's because we asari are an extremely social people," She explained. "Thousands of years of close-knit communities and interwoven civilizations left us with an almost natural ability to 'read' people, provided we learn enough about their culture."

Tom raised a brow. "Sounds useful. No wonder the galaxy considers you to be a whole species of diplomats. Your cultures are built upon creating ties with others." He gave what was most likely a doofy-looking grin. "So, can you ladies 'read' me?"

Lataya gave the human a thoughtful look, crossing her arms beneath her breasts – something Tom wished he hadn't noticed. Now, he couldn't stop noticing them.

"From what we've seen so far?" The short asari began. "You seem stressed. Frustrated. Perhaps even a little angry even if you do try your best to bury it."

The grin dropped from his face. He blinked. Stupidly.

Marrei cut in then. "I see some disappointment in you as well. I'm going to guess that you came to the Citadel with a hopeful heart and open mind only to have many doors of the galaxy slammed shut in your face."

Lataya chose that moment to put a gentle hand on his arm, same as her friend. "Those prejudiced individuals you encountered have tainted your perception of us," She guessed correctly. "That's why you came to these predominantly human establishments instead of the more popular, mainstream services. You don't want to deal with another alien who looks down on you for being human."

For a time, Tom was too off-put to form a coherent reply. The asari were… very correct. That and the fact that both of the attractive, blue-skinned alien females were rather close to his person and touching him… Tom found that the bar had gotten rather warm.

"Damn," He sighed, releasing a breath he did not know he had been holding in. "Am I that obvious?"

Lataya smirked, almost infuriatingly coy. "It was only a guess." She said sweetly, shrugging.

"Damn good guess," Tom shot back, letting out a small chuckle. "Though I do have to ask: what are a couple of ladies such as yourselves doing in a 'predominantly human establishment'?"

It was Marrei's turn to smirk. She let go of his arm, her fingers lingering just so on his bicep, before leaning back against the bar again. Tom noted that her plunging neckline gave him a good window to view her more… ample features, as well as her delightfully flat tummy.

_Best dress in the galaxy._

There was a certain look in Marrei's eyes as she stared back at him, a look the human hadn't had the pleasure of receiving for a long while. That is, if the look Marrei was giving him meant the same thing to asari as it did to humans…

"We were curious. Humans are new to the Citadel. Lataya and I wanted to learn more about your kind. We were hoping to find someone to… educate us."

"That and we asari are generally welcomed by most species," Lataya finished.

"I wonder why…" Tom muttered, scratching his chin.

Marrei touched his arm again, slowly running her fingers up, up, up. She felt his bicep through his jacket, a very blatant grope. All the while, she held his gaze, smiling like a cat who finally got her mouse. On his other side, Tom could feel Lataya doing much of the same.

Marrei leaned into him, pressing her lips excruciatingly close to his ear. She whispered the next few simple words, her voice soft and gentle and purely feminine, but there were unspoken promises contained in them.

"_Would you like to find out?"_

**]|||[**

They had swept him off back to their shared apartment near the Presidium ring. A rather high end place from what they described, almost like his own living quarters near the human embassy.

The cab ride over had been… eventful, to say the least. Being trapped – no other word for it, really – between two amorous alien women was a new experience for Tom.

Lataya had chosen to take a seat in his lap for the duration of the ride – actually a more accurate word for it would be "straddling". She was pressed flush against him, her eyes locked with his own as she ran her hands over his chest, unashamedly feeling him up through his shirt.

Marrei lips were at his ear again. "We've never had the pleasure of a human's company before," She purred, her voice like honey. "Will you show us what mankind has to offer us asari, Tom?"

The human liked to think that he would have replied with something smooth and witty if Lataya had not taken that moment as a chance to kiss him. Her lips were soft and warm, her tongue as well with the added benefit of being wet. He had been caught off guard, so in the beginning the asari dominated his mouth.

It was a fierce embrace, like she was starved for intimate contact. Wrapping his arms about her waist, Tom pulled the slender female closer and returned the kiss with equal fervor. The asari moaned into his mouth, fingers gripping his shirt tight. She ground her hips into his lap, drawing a grunt from him in return.

If Lataya was unnerved by the very firm – and growing – bulge that was Tom's crotch, she did a damn good job of hiding it.

_At least I know she's familiar with male anatomy._

With Lataya's taut body in his arms and her breasts pressed close to his chest, Tom could clearly feel that the asar – or at least this one in particular – had no regard for undergarments. Even with his mind gone numb and his heart hammering against his ribcage, Tom made sure to find out for certain when he reached up to cup her generous globes of flesh through her dress. He could not help but squeeze, she was so soft.

_All natural. God damn._

Lataya broke their lip-lock and made a sound so sweet, Tom was afraid that he would spend right there.

_Sensitive girl. Good to know._

Normally, Tom would have voiced a protest against the sudden disconnect from such pleasant activities, but when he looked up, he could only smile.

Lataya had broken the kiss only for her lips to be captured once more by Marrei. It looked to be an even deeper embrace than what the slender asari had with him as Tom could see Marrei slip her tongue into her dear friend's mouth.

_Girl on girl is still hot, even between aliens. Who would've thought?_

Tom was content to simply watch the intimacy unfold on his lap but that soon proved to not be the case. The two asari turned to look down at their trapped prey, hungry eyes undressing him. The cab had reached their apartment then.

"Thomas," Lataya cooed, running a hand gently through his short hair. "Do you have work tomorrow? Any obligations?"

Tom shook his head. His pants had never felt so tight.

Her smile grew, her eyes bright and lovely.

"That means we can share you all night," She almost sang. If she did, God knows Tom would have joined her. The human knew in his gut that he was the luckiest son of a bitch in the galaxy at the moment.

Marrei opened the cab doors, allowing the cool air to meet them. She took Tom's hand and helped him up onto his feet, straightening his jacket. She did the same for Lataya. The pink nebula that surrounded the Citadel had never looked so beautiful, neither had the stars that hung above them.

"Come," Marrei beckoned him, swaying her hips as she and Lataya moved towards their apartment block, tempting the human with what he would soon have. "A bed is far more comfortable than a car seat."

Behind Tom, the cab doors closed and the automated vehicle lifted into the air with a low hum, before flying off to return to the cab lot.

Before Tom, the two asari sauntered up to their building, casting seductive glances back over their shoulders, giggling.

Tom followed, the heat in his chest and gut almost undoing him. There was nothing else he could or wanted to do.

**]|||[**

Marrei and Lataya's first sexual encounter with a human male had been an illuminating experience. Stripping the tall, burly creature of his pesky clothing had been not unlike unwrapping a gift, a surprise to be savored.

From the start it was clear that the human was indeed a male. _Very_ male and impressively so. The two asari liked to think that they had been at least a little correct when they joked that he had some krogan ancestry, however impossible it seemed. Everything about Thomas was large. His arms, his legs, his musculature, his height…. Everything…

Their mission, of course, was getting him to use it. Preferably on them.

The human was anything but timid, especially after the pair slipped out of their dresses - he had proven to very much enjoy pawing at them, as did the girls themselves – but there was still a wariness to him, even after they succeeded in convincing him to join them in bed. Understandable, considering they were alien to him, even if they closely resembled the females of his species.

Luckily for the three of them, everything went smoothly after the first meld had been started with Marrei. A joining of minds, a merging of intimate thoughts, and Marrei knew Tom as well as he knew her. They forged a sort of… familiarity. A comfort between them to ease whatever tension remained.

Then, Marrei completed their merger by slowly guiding Tom insider her. There was some discomfort on the asari's part at the beginning, the sensation of being filled being something Marrei hadn't felt in years. The human's manhood was… imposing, much like the rest of his body. But he was gentle with her and eventually they settled into a steady and pleasurable rhythm, the oldest and most intimate of dances.

It had been far too long, Marrei realized, since she had experienced having a partner like Tom, having a male above her, inside her, his lips at her throat, tasting her like she was the sweetest thing he'd ever had. She moaned, her head lolling back to offer more of her body to the human. He accepted, planting kisses along her neck, her collarbone, lower and lower until he took a breast into his mouth.

_Goddess… far too long…_

Beside the pair was Lataya, naked as she lay on her side. At first she simply watched, enjoying the sight of her closest friend being taken by their newest plaything. But soon she decided to become more involved, reaching out to touch Marrei, slipping her wandering hand between their writhing bodies.

As usual, the first meld was swift, as Tom was not used to feeling pleasure of both mind and body in such intensity. He reached his peak with a loud guttural sound. The asari beneath him felt him throb and twitch inside her and his release, she found, was not unlike a fresh bottle of wine being shaken and having the cork popped. It was an equally furious climax for Marrei as she felt near everything her human felt through their mental link.

The shapely asari shuddered as she lay beneath the human, breathless as she felt his essence pool in the pit of her belly. An odd feeling but not at all unpleasant. Turian and drell males tended to avoid doing such things with asari partners. But not human men, it seemed. She explored his mind, discovering that for human males, to spend inside their females was… satisfying. A fulfillment of their deep-rooted natural urge.

_If I were human, I might be pregnant now_, Marrei thought suddenly, her nerves singing. She was shocked to realize that she was aroused by the idea.

Alas, the meld was eventually broken and Tom pulled away, reluctantly slipping free from the soft caress of her azure. Marrei sighed at the loss of his warmth. She felt alone, empty.

But where Tom was absent, Lataya dutifully replaced him, lips and tongue skillfully bringing her friend back to the very edge of ecstasy. She always was the more eager of the two. For a time, the woman relished the feeling of Lataya's tongue working inside her, content to let her slender friend clean up the mess the human left behind. Lataya rose from between Marrei's legs, lips and chin slick with a mix of human and asari fluids.

"Humans taste good," She said dreamily. Marrei snorted.

The second meld came with the pleasant surprise of their human becoming even more enthusiastic. It was Lataya's turn to sate her curiosity and sate it she did. Tom was unapologetically rough and brutish in both his lovemaking – if it could even be called that – and his handling of the smaller alien, but the lithe asari he had on her hands and knees before him very clearly loved it as much as he did. The sounds he drew from her lips as he took her made that abundantly clear.

_We certainly enjoy our brutes, don't we?_

It was a delicious sight, truly. Lataya on all fours, clawing at the bed sheets like a varren in heat, an expression of pure bliss on her beautiful face. Tom behind her, sweat glistening on his skin, muscles tense, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips, driving himself deep with every loud, wet thrust.

_Almost more beast than man… We will be keeping him._

He lasted longer with Lataya than he had with Marrei, but just barely so. Marrei watched the pair with earnest, savoring every little expression that fell across her friend's face as the male found his release inside her. From the looks of it, Lataya enjoyed the sensation as much as Marrei had. A primitive action, something one would expect unevolved barbarians to do. And yet… the feeling of being taken and claimed… _marked_… by some _beast_…

Marrei found that she hated herself for it, if only a little. Not because she enjoyed it, but because of _why_ she enjoyed it. To feel thrilled at the idea of it, to support racist ideas such as humans being nothing more than primitive beasts. She was asari. She should be above such horrid and hurtful thoughts.

And yet she was wet just thinking about it. With Tom drawing her into his arms again, Marrei pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, a problem to be solved another time. This night was to be savored…

The third joining was a haze of lewd thoughts shared between depraved minds and warm flesh shared between bodies. More of a raging storm than a calm stream. Their human was growing tired by then and so were they. It was a testament to Thomas' effort that Marrei and Lataya were as exhausted as he was by the end of it all, a spent mess of blue and pale limbs entwined on a single bed.

Tom lay between them, content as a man could be as both asari gently ran their fingers over his body, touching and caressing all they could. He was masculine and alien, so different yet so close to the form of the asari. Sleep was gripping Marrei's mind then, tendrils sinking deep. But before she surrendered to her dreams she caught Lataya's gaze. Her friend smirked at her, tired eyes staring back.

_Oh, yes_, Lataya told her through their link. _We will most definitely be keeping him._

**]|||[**

_I find myself in a weird place when writing stuff like this. I want to be descriptive but not to the point where it's distasteful or just a play-by-play of people having sex. Nor do I want to just glaze over it and ignore it completely. I find doing that to be something of a cop-out on the writer's part. _

_By now, you all have figured out what I meant by "Male Fantasy". Not everyone's cup of tea, but what the hell, if I want to write about a polyamorous relationship between a human man and two asari, I damn well will. _

_The next chapter should focus on the morning after and the human learning more about his asari bedmates and vice-versa. More character exploration than sex, but I look forward to writing it still. So stay tuned for that._

_I've got a few other ideas for stories similar to this posted on my profile. Feel free to look those up and let me know what you think in a PM. I always enjoy brainstorming with my fellows. _

_I hope you enjoyed the second part of this story. Let me know what you think by leaving a review, otherwise I can never know what I did wrong or did right._

_Also, I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter for doing so in the first place, especially __**CobaltAC**__, __**RED78910**__, and __**Eterna1Soldier**__ for their lengthy responses. _

_In other news, "__**Guardians of the Galaxy**__" should be a fun way to spend an afternoon. Can't wait for Friday._


End file.
